


Grave Conversations

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Visiting the grave of your best friend isn't exactly the same as visiting your living best friend but Roy's got some news to share and boasting to do.
Relationships: Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 70
Kudos: 60





	1. Hello again, old friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a sequence of visits Roy makes to Hughes' grave. These will be drabbles of various lengths (I think).

Chapter One: Hello again, old friend

It was a new year. The beginning of another without his best friend but Roy Mustang was happier than he had been in a long time. 

Roy stood in front of the grave of fallen friend and comrade. 

“Hey, Hughes.” He dropped to his haunches and put the flowers down on the grave. He ran his hand over the headstone. “Sorry, buddy, it’s been a while since I dropped by. I guess I’ve been pretty busy.” He smiled. “I figured you would forgive me if you knew the reason.” He looked down at the gold band on his finger. “I finally got myself a wife, like you’d been pestering me to do for years.”

He straightened up, a lump forming in his throat. “Yeah, marriage is pretty great,” he said thickly. “You were right. I wish you could have been there. The bachelor party certainly would have been wilder with you there.”

He laughed. “ I know what you’re thinking. Who would marry an idiot like me? I guess I’m lucky that Riza said yes. She looked incredible in that dress, Hughes. You should have seen her. I couldn’t speak; I didn’t think I was going to be able to say my vows for a moment there.” He reached into his coat pocket. “I knew I was the luckiest man in the world. Would you like to see a picture of our wedding day?”


	2. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza visit Maes' grave with some more good news.

**Chapter Two: Kids**

Roy practically skipped down the pebbled path, Riza’s hand in his. “Hey, Hughes,” he called, looking at his wife over his shoulder.

Riza smiled. “Hi Maes, I’ve been wanting to visit. I hope it’s ok.”

He rolled his eyes. He knew the question was for him and not the man in the grave. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He kissed her cheek.

Riza put a bouquet of flowers on the grave. 

“Buddy, you’ll never guess.” He took Riza’s hands in his. “We wanted you to be one of the first people to know but Riza’s pregnant. We’re having a baby!” He cast a glance at his wife who was beaming. “I feel so happy I think my heart is going to burst right out of my chest.”

Riza chuckled. “He’s about to spill to everyone he meets, so I took pity on him and told him he could tell you.”

“I’m excited, I can’t help it.” He wrapped an arm around her. “You know, we remember you telling us about how amazing it was when Gracia was pregnant.”

Riza nodded. “She’s good by the way.”

“We’re going to dinner with her this evening,” Roy added. “Elicia is getting so big.” He fished in his pocket. “I think I have a picture of her in here somewhere. I thought you might like to see it.”

He took out the picture of a smiling Elicia sitting proudly on her new bicycle.

“Don’t worry, he’s spoiling her on your behalf.”


	3. A Walk In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the rain leads Roy to Hughes' grave and he spills his worries about being a father.

**Chapter Three: Walk In the Rain**

A walk in the rain and yet he ended up here of all places. The cemetery. It felt like a message from the powers that be if he believed in such things. 

Hayate pulled on his leash and let out a yip.

“Ok, Hayate, I’m going in alright.” 

He shivered as he put his hand on the cold metal of the gate and opened it. Riza would shoot him if she could see him now, dripping wet and miserable.

_ You’re leaving your back wide open?  _ She would say with her eyes flashing.  _ You’re being careless. _

Riza was most likely just as miserable as he was. Catalina had insisted on taking away for the weekend for a sordid bachelorette party. From what he heard, Havoc had failed to pop the question again and Catalina had proposed to him instead. Roy had no idea what either saw in each other but he had to admit in a weird way they worked.

Hayate knew what grave he was heading for and Roy let him lead. “Good boy.”

Man and dog stopped in front of Hughes’ grave. Hayate settled on the ground by Roy’s feet. He could imagine Hughes standing there with one eyebrow lifted.

“Yeah, you’re not seeing things.” Roy chuckled, “it’s really me again.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his throat closing up a little. He coughed. “Yeah, it’s a new record.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Riza’s good. Great! The pregnancy is going well but as you can imagine telling her to take it easy is as telling you to stop interfering in my personal life.”

_ Buddy, spit it out,  _ Hughes would say if he was really here.  _ And I can’t interfere anymore can I? _

“Listen, Hughes,” his voice was thick, “I remember asking you years ago about - about how you could bear hold Gracia with the same hands used to- you know- all the blood we spilt. And you took me by the shoulders and yelled at me, told me you would do it for the woman you love.”

Roy shut his eyes, annoyed at his weakness. He didn’t even have much to drink. He wasn’t even drunk. 

“I’m so happy, Hughes, but I am also terrified. Our baby is pure and innocent.” He pressed his palms against his eyes. “And my hands don’t deserve to hold that. What if I wreck the child’s life?” He took a deep breath. He really wished Hughes was there to shake some sense into him. He sighed and opened his eyes. “I mean what do I know about kids? Other than signing them up as state alchemists or razing down innocents. Is it selfish of me?”

Hayate jumped up suddenly and barked. Roy stiffened and whirled around. There was nobody there. He turned around to face Hayate who barked again. And that was when he realised Hayate was barking at him.

Roy’s lip twitched. “Barking some sense into me, huh?”

Woof.

He glanced back at Hughes’ grave and smiled. Maybe Hughes really was watching over him? Or maybe that was just wishful thinking?

To be continued..


	4. What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hughes' birthday and Roy has something to ask his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Sonya.
> 
> This one is very short :)

**Chapter Four: What's In A Name**

Roy stopped in front of Hughes’ grave. “Hey, Hughes, I figured I’d drop by seeing as it’s your birthday.”

There were fresh flowers on the grave and a teddy bear that Roy recognised as Elicia’s.

He smirked. “I guess I just missed Elicia and Gracia. Hmm - looks like your princess left her bear.”

He reached out for it. It was a little damp from the misty drizzle. Noticing a piece of paper tucked in the front pocket, he pulled it out. He unfolded the paper and realised it was a note in a familiar childish scrawl: **Daddy, I don’t need Ted anymore and I don’t want you to be alone in the dark. Happy Birthday, Elicia.**

A wave of grief washed over him. _Poor kid growing up without a father._ It really wasn’t fair. Hughes was a great dad who deserved to see his daughter grow and deserved to die old in his bed after a long life and grandkids. 

“She’s a sweet kid, Hughes.” He put the note back in the pocket. “A credit to you and Gracia. If I can be half the parent you are, I’ll be doing good.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “That reminds me, Riza and I were wondering if we have a boy if we could name him after you. Don’t worry, I already asked Gracia. I made her cry but she reassured me they were happy tears. She said you would be have been really honoured.” Roy chuckled. “I hope she’s right.”

He put the teddy back on the grave. “Riza’s nearly due now. She’s on maternity leave. She hates being bored, you know. But I guess she won’t be bored when the baby comes.” He shook his head, a broad grin. “Hughes, I can’t wait to meet him or her. Imagine me being a parent! I still can’t believe it.”

He checked his pocket watch and sighed. “I should go now. You know, I think I understand you a little better now. I don’t know what we did to deserve such wonderful wives.”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if there's anything you want to see


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza introduce baby Maes to his namesake.

**Chapter Five: Meetings**

Roy parked the car in the graveyard carpark. Riza smiled at him from the passenger seat. Their precious cargo was asleep in the back of the car. Maes Mustang had come into the world bawling and impatient. Like his namesake, he came exactly when he wanted regardless of their plans. He was weeks early and gave them both quite the fright. Despite his inauspicious entry, he was healthy and perfect. Maes was the most beautiful baby in the world. Roy conceded he might be biased but he was pretty sure that he was still right.

He looked over his shoulder, “Maes, are you ready to come and meet your namesake?”.

Riza chuckled and opened her door. “C’mon, Roy, let’s go before it starts to rain, I don’t trust the sky.”

He nodded and yawned. Being a new parent was exhausting but rewarding. Riza took the baby out from his car seat.

“He’s still asleep,” she said. 

Once Roy had locked the car, she carefully put Maes into his father’s arms. “I figure you’d want to be one to introduce him.”

“Thanks.” Roy kissed his wife’s cheek. “I’m sure Hughes will be annoyed that we took so long to call to see him.”

She walked in front of him and held open the gate for him. “Hughes was always forgiving but you might get a ribbing.”

The couple walked towards the familiar grave. Roy smiled at his friend’s gravestone. 

“So, buddy, sorry we’ve not been here for a while,” He glanced down at his sleeping son, “but your namesake had us spending some time in hospital. He came early and had to stay in the neonatal unit.”

“Don’t worry,” Riza added, “He’s a bit small but he’s healthy and he’s doing very well now.”

Roy turned to his wife who snuggled into his side. “He’s strong just like his mom.”

Riza’s cheeks turned a lovely pink. “His father’s not too bad either.”

“What are you talking about?” He teased. “I am useless without out or so you keep telling me.”

He felt Maes shift in his arms and he looked down. The baby’s eyes opened and Roy smiled. They were the same colour as his mother’s. Dark hair but his mother’s nose and eyes. 

“Looks like he woke for you, Hughes,” he said. 

Maes smiled at the sound of his father’s voice and Roy’s chest expanded. He kissed his son’s temple. He helped make this life. Riza might have done most of the work but their love made this little boy. And Maes was so loved. 

“Hughes, I wish you were still here.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I know he would love you although he would expect lots of gifts from his uncle.”

“We’ll tell him lots of stories about the man he was named for,” Riza added.

They would. Roy had so many stories of how Hughes had gotten him into or out of trouble. 

He chuckled. “Some of those stories will have to be censored.”

His wife rolled her eyes. “We’re going to visit Gracia and Elicia next.” 

It was probably time for them to leave if they were going to beat traffic across town.

“We’re looking forward to Gracia’s cooking,” Roy said. “She told us Elica is really looking forward to seeing this little one.” He chuckled. “We’ll take lots of pictures.”


	6. Hands Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and baby Maes meet the Hughes

**Chapter Six: Hands full**

Roy stood in front of Maes’ grave a big smile on his face. “I swear Fullmetal is still as irritating as he was a kid. He lives to wind me up.” He chuckled. “A little like you used to, I guess.”

Roy bent down and looked down at his baby son in the buggy. “Promise me you won’t turn out like Fullmetal, huh?”

Maes looked back at him and waved his chubby fists.

“Of course, you won’t let Daddy down.”

Maes smiled spreading warmth in Roy’s chest. God, he would do anything for this child. His child.

“Riza is not feeling very well today. She was hoping to come to visit too but I sent her back to bed.”

“Uncle Roy!”

Roy whipped his head around at the familiar voice. He smiled as Elicia and Gracia came in the gate.

“I guess that’s our hint to leave.” He chuckled.

Elicia ran up the path towards him and he scooped her up into a warm hug. “Elicia!”

Once Roy put Elicia down, Gracia embraced him. 

The attention quickly turned to the little boy in the buggy.

“His hands are really little,” Elicia said in awe.

Gracia shook her head. “Oh, he’s definitely grown since we last saw him.”

Roy smiled proudly and nodded. "He's growing fast and keeping us busy."

Gracia grinned. "Just you wait until he starts walking. Then you're going to be busy."

Although a terrifying thought, he couldn't wait. Maes Mustang was going to be a handful! He was also pretty sure he was going to be useless a disciplinarian as his son had him wrapped around his tiny little finger. There was a little tug on his sleeve and he looked down into Elicia's serious face. 

"Don't worry Uncle Roy, I'm sure Daddy will watch over him."

_ _


	7. Hughesed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is just so proud of his baby and he might be turning into Hughes. He doesn’t care; He just wants to brag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone. I am so happy that people are enjoying these little drabbles.
> 
> Art by the incredible Caesurables on Tumblr.

**Chapter Seven: Hughesed**

Roy placed the flowers on his friend’s grave. He came alone this time. His wife and son (well, sons if you included Hayate) were visiting Rebecca and he thought he would take the opportunity to see Maes.

“Hey, Hughes.” He looked up at the dark grey sky. “I think it’s going to rain.” Letting out a sigh, he cast his gaze over the other fresh bouquet. He recognised the messy scrawl as belonging to Fullmetal. After reading so many of Ed’s indecipherable reports, he would recognise it anywhere. He smiled. He hadn’t seen either of the Elrics since his wedding. Ed had walked over to him and shook his hand saying “It’s about fucking time you made an honest woman of her, Bastard.” Ed had then followed it up with a couple of colourful threats to his manhood if he dared hurt Riza.

“I see Ed dropped by,” he said. “Probably bought Winry and the kids. I think Winry is pregnant again. Right now, I think Maes is it for us. He’s walking now, getting into everything. I think he’s got your curiosity, he gets into everything he’s not supposed to.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “He actually tried eating some paperwork I bought home yesterday. You should have seen Riza’s face!” He chuckled. “She didn’t find it as funny as I did.”

Little Maes was a little performer already. Riza liked to tease him saying their son had inherited his need for the dramatics. But when Maes’ fun was interrupted he set his jaw and glared just like his mother. 

“Hughes, I wish you could see him. He’s getting so big. He never let being premature get in the way. He’s strong. I don’t know how I got so lucky in him and Riza but I did.”

He put his hand in his chest pocket. “The good thing is I have some pictures, buddy. Prepare to be Hughesed. That’s what we used to call it when you would show us pictures of Gracia and Elicia.” He pulled out a handful of pictures. “Ta-dah! I guess I am turning into you. Did you ever think you would see the day?”

He smirked and held it out as if Hughes could really see it. “I came home from work to find Riza dozing on the couch with Maes sleeping against her chest. I just had to take a picture.”

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me on Tumblr if you have anything you would like to see.


End file.
